Figge
Figge is a young changling who later turned against the changling army as well as all the villains. Backstory Shortly after a few adventures, Chrysalis began to realize her Changlings were starting to become no match for our heroes now that they had better weaponry and equipment. So during the time of The Galactic Empire, she took a huge section of her strongest Changlings and had them trained in the ways of the Imperial had, soon enough making a newer changling army that was now better equiped and trained to fight against our heroes. With Figge being one of these noted Changlings, as he was assigned to work with one Changling section that was assigned for tougher and secret missions. Lead by the toughened, Changling Captain Thorn. As soon the Changlings were starting to develop a new weapon to use against the heroes a fraction of the Rebellion had stolen the schematics to this weapon and placed them in a droid. Where Figge's group was assigned to find this droid and bring to Chrysalis herself. Bio Figge was at first one of the top fighters in the Changling army, then when R3-X3 (Rax) for the Rebellion was given schematics for a new weapon the army was building, Figge was ordered to find the droid, and as they and other villains attacked the KND Museum, as Figge did found the droid and gave chase to it, but this droid was a clever one as it gave Figge the slip and escaped in an escape pod, where it landed on Earth. As an enraged Captain Thorn then orders Figge to find the droid and bring it back or else. As Figge then flew after the escape pod in a shuttle of his own. Later, just before Number 1 tries to retrieve the Recommissioning Module, the team come across the droid's escape pod and recharge him. Which he takes a real liking to the team and informs them that he needs to be taken to the Rebellion, but then Figge shows up and attempts to take the droid, but is unsuccessful. And, after unsuccessfully trying to convince them that the droid was his, Figge formally introduced himself. But informed them that Changling Army was after the droid, and they had several scouts sent out to found it. As the team question why they should listen to him, Figge makes up a story that he's a rogue Changeling whose a member of a group of Rebel Changelings against Queen Chrysalis, and he volunteered to bring the droid to the Rebellion, (and since he was not wearing his armor during the attack on the Moonbase, Rax even believed him) and knowing he would never be able to take the droid by force, Figge kept close to the team waiting for an opportunity, and even offered the team to lead them to a shuttle that the droid could be transferred to the Rebellion. Then later, he then attempted to take the droid, when he realized he was being watched. He pounced, only to find 2 of his other Changling troopers. They inform him that Chrysalis is getting impatient and reminded him of the mission. Figge told them that he was bringing Chrysalis the Droid and the team. Then later, Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar" Figge started to grow very weak, as many of the team notice he's starting to look pale, Personality At first, Figge was ruthless, arrogant, and cocky, and was willing to follow orders given by Captain Thorn. But as time went on with him sticking with our heroes, he soon learned the true meaning of Friendship and later became one of their trusted friends. And as the series went on, Figge became a supportive character to our heroes as he would always try to give encouragement and even play peace-keeper as his training taught him that it's better to stick together as a team to accomplish anything. And he even provides wisdom to the younger heroes. Physical Appearance Figge looks like any other changling, with a black body, bluish beetle shell on his back, insect-like wings, and Blue eyes that contain thousands of lenses within it. During his time serving Chrysalis, he wore conventional Changeling Trooper armor Then after drinking an energy drink created by Mucker, all of the holes in Figge's body fill up, leaving him with a whole restored body. Main Weaponry *E11 blaster rifle *Browning Hi-Power pistol *Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Martial Arts: Marksmanship: Piloting Skills: Transformation: Strategics: Sword Fighting: Trivia *Figge makes his appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.. *Figge will then move on to guest star in several projects. Gallery Figge (with Blaster rifle).png|Figge (fully energized, wielding his blaster rifle) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Changelings Category:Soldiers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Equines Category:Insects Category:Hybrids Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Bullies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Thieves Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Strategists Category:44th Battle Legion Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team "B" Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap